Accidentally in love
by larubianeko
Summary: Por qué el amor también te da una segunda oportunidad...
1. Chapter 1

-¿Dónde está el otro involucrado?

" _acostándose con alguna zorra"_ quiso contestar Kuroko.

Pero en cambio dijo…

-Se habrá retrasado en el trabajo.

El juez arqueo la ceja, incrédulo. Kuroko lo entendía. Al fin y al cabo "retrasado" era en realidad un par de minutos. 15 como mucho.

Pero ellos llevaban esperando casi dos horas.

Kuroko observó por décima vez donde se encontraba: era una oficina amplia, con estantes repletos de libros y una pared llena de diplomas. En una esquina estaba el escritorio y en el centro una mesa con cinco sillones: cuatro enfrentados y el último en la cabecera. Kuroko estaba sentado en uno de ellos; con su taza de té vacío hace una hora. Suspiro.

Recorrió con la mirada a sus acompañantes por, también, décima vez desde que se encontraba ahí: junto a él estaba su abogado.

Su nombre es Nijimura-Shuzo, un hombre alto, inteligente, atractivo y capaz de asesinar a cualquier persona que lo hiciera perder su tiempo o alteraba sus nervios con la misma facilidad que tenía para respirar. En este mismo instante, intenta pasar desapercibido leyendo el diario que le saco a la secretaria; luego de que esta entrara por cuarta vez consecutiva a informarles que el señor Aomine aún no había llegado.

Como si no lo supiesen.

Kuroko creía que hubiera pasado desapercibido si no tuviera aquella aura negra flotando anormalmente a su alrededor.

Y si hubiera dejado de murmurar amenazas a un Aomine ausente que involucraban a: una pistola, la noche y prometía dejar al moreno siendo incapaz de dejar descendencia.

Frente a Shuzo, estaba ubicado el abogado de Aomine:Kosuke-Wakamatsu, alto y rubio, y quién también, maldecía en voz no muy baja al idiota-más-grande-de-todo-el-jodido-universo.

El aura que envolvía a ambos hombres era sorprendente. Kuroko creía que ni la noche podía ser tan aterradora como aquellos dos.

Les hubiera sacado una foto, para luego mostrársela a los niños del preescolar y decirles que si no comen todas su verduras se convertirán en esos dos de grandes (es decir, dos hombre promedios amargados con muchas oportunidades de unirse al circo en condición de fenómenos paranormales, o ganar en algún casting de peli de terror, en donde el malo es tan pero tan malo que es necesario que escondan su rostro con una bolsa para evitar dejar a toda una generación de niños traumatizados), si no fuera porque Aomine había pedido la cámara en el contrato de divorcio y división de bienes. Lástima.

-¿CUÁNTO MÁS PIENSA TARDAR?-y ya está. Wakamatsu había explotado, sobresaltando al juez en el proceso y logrando una sonrisita maniática en Nijimura (que seguramente en un mundo retorcido gobernado por Picasso, sería la mayor obra de arte, capaz de acabar con el hambre del mundo con su gesto). Nijimura volvió a sonreír, feliz, porque ahora todos entendían que en esta ruptura, su cliente era el más dispuesto a cooperar con el caso. Lo que dejaba a todos, no solo al juez, a Aomine como el más idiota que no merecía ningún beneficio de la separación.

-Creo señor juez, que ya sabe que mi cliente, es el más responsable y maduro en esta relación…

-ex relación-corrigió el peli celeste.

Seguía sorprendiéndole la inmadurez de su ex pareja. No importa cuánto hayan pasado. Ni cuanto les haya costado tomar la decisión de separarse, ni el sufrimiento que ambos (o tal vez solo de él, no estaba seguro) atravesaban con esta situación.

Aomine seguía siendo el mismo egocéntrico que solo se preocupaba por él mismo.

Kuroko recordó todo lo que tuvo que soportar hasta decidir ponerle un punto final a todo.

Hasta decidir decir basta.

0000000000000000000000000000Flashback000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Regresaba a su casa. Había logrado salir un poco antes debido a que los niños había ido a una excursión, en dónde él, había tenido que abandonar a última hora debido a un pequeño malestar que tenía en el estómago.

Lamentaba no poder acompañar a aquellos niños, y sus caritas desilusionadas cuando les tuvo que decir que no se sentía bien, además debía volver a su casa. A su vacía (eso creía él en aquel momento) casa. Porque Aomine, seguramente aún no había salido de la estación de policía.

Eso pensaba él mientras caminaba los últimos pasos para llegar a la puerta de su -no tan solitario-hogar.

Porque solo le basto estar en frente de la puerta, para descubrir que esta estaba abierta.

" _Ladrones"_ había pensado Kuroko. Pero todo ese pensamiento le resulto algo falso al escuchar los sonidos provenientes de adentro. _"¿Estarán discutiendo?"_ Nuestro peli celeste se sintió estúpido ahora.

Porque sí eran gritos. Pero no de discusión precisamente.

Abrió la puerta y camino hacia la habitación que compartía con el moreno.

Y lo vio. Lo vio todo.

A Daiki teniendo sexo con una pelirroja que vaya a saber uno de donde la había sacado.

" _Me dijiste que esto no volvería a pasar"_ había pensado Kuroko, pero fue incapaz de hablar, ni siquiera lloraba. Solo se quedó ahí en silencio.

La pelirroja que gemía sin parar se detuvo para voltear y ver sin vergüenza alguna al peli celeste parado en el marco de la puerta.

-Daiki…no me dijiste que querías un trío-hablo en tono de reproche. Su voz le recordó al pato Donald. Kuroko se mentalizo que jamás volvería a ponerles a los niños esos dibujitos otra vez.

-¿Trío? ¿De qué demonios estás…?-se detuvo al verlo.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada.

-Cuándo termines, por favor quiero que te vayas y te la lleves también-Kuroko cerró la puerta, sin sacar su poker-face de su cara.

-Tetsu…-Aomine se levantó maldiciendo y corriendo para alcanzarlo.- Hey, Tetsu…

Lo tomo del brazo para que se detuviera, porque este parecía decidido a irse.

-¿Qué quieres? ¡No me toques!-Kuroko se alejó de él.- ¡Me dijiste que no volvería a hacerlo!

Aomine suspiró. No parecía preocupado por las palabras del peli celeste. Ni por sus reproches.

-¿Cuándo quieres que firmemos el divorcio?-pregunto con tranquilidad. Como si estuvieran hablando de si debían o no llevar un paraguas antes de salir. Y no de que acababa de ser descubierto infraganti con una pelirroja de IQ inexistente.

-¿Qué?-Kuroko lo miro anonadado- ¿Quieres el divorcio? ¿Ni siquiera vas a tratar de disculparte?

Aomine arqueo una ceja.

-¿Disculparme? Jamás me disculpo Tetsu, y lo sabes…Y si quiero el divorcio. Aceptemos esto, Tetsu, no funciona…

-¡Eres un idiota!-Kuroko explotó- ¿Así que esto no funciona? ¿Crees que es mi culpa? ¡Yo no me la paso engañándote con cualquier ser viviente que tenga piernas en el camino!-le gritó, furioso.

-No-admitió Aomine- pero ¿Crees que todo esto es mi culpa? ¡Tú no haces nada para que esto funcione! ¡¿Crees que me gusta convivir con una persona con incapacidad de sensibilidad?! ¡Mírate! ¡¿Se supone que estás "sufriendo"?! Ni siquiera estás llorando. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con una persona más dura que una piedra que se pasa todo el día con la cara en modo "poker-face". No quiero vivir con alguien que tenga el corazón de hielo.

000000000000000000000000000000000Fin del flashback00000000000000000000000000000000

A Kuroko esas palabras le habían dolido. Le habían dolido en el fondo de su alma.

Él no era un incapacitado para con sus emociones. Puede que le cuesten demostrarlas, pero sentía. Sentía y mucho. Por eso las palabras de Aomine le habían dolido tanto…

Tock. Tock.

Los tres presentes en la habitación voltearon a la puerta.

-Pase.-dijo el juez.

Luego de unos segundo el picaporte giro y dejo entrar a un joven de 24 años (la edad de Kuroko) pasar. Alto, apuesto, varonil, musculoso y arrogante.

Daiki-Aomine.

Kuroko contuvo el aliento. Aún seguía poniéndose nervioso con su presencia. Pero, cómo era de esperarse, solía disimularlo.

-¿Se puede saber porque ha tardado tanto?-pregunto el juez

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE DEMONIOS TE METISTE?!-pregunto a su vez Wakamatsu.

El juez le dirigió al rubio una mirada, informándole que en su oficina no quería escándalos.

-Se me hizo un tarde porque tuve un inconveniente en un operativo-explico el peli azul.

Kuroko sabía que mentía.

Cuando Aomine mentía, desvía la mirada, justo como estaba haciendo ahora.

Y como hizo en los cuatro años que estuvieron juntos cuando llegaba tarde a casa.

El peli celeste suspiró.

-¿Podemos terminar con esto?-preguntó sobresaltando a los presentes que no recordaban que él estaba ahí. Excepto a Aomine, quién ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Bien, esta será nuestra última audiencia-informo el juez mientras Aomine tomaba asiente junto a Wakamatsu y enfrente de Kuroko-lo último que tienen que hacer antes de poder darles oficialmente el divorció es firmar estos últimos documentos-colocó los papeles en la mesa y le dio a ambos jóvenes una lapicera.

Ambos se miraron un instante antes de agarrar la lapicera, se recorrieron con la mirada como si sus ojos quisieran despedirse de la persona que habituaban ver todos los días…luego firmaron.

-Bien eso es todo-aceptó el juez recibiendo los papeles y dejándoles las copias a ellos mientras guardaba el original.- ¿La división de bienes…?

-Ya está aclarada-contesto Aomine- lo único que necesito es sacar las cosas de la casa.-miro a Kuroko antes de salir de la oficina- te avisaré cuando vaya por ellas.

Y se fue.

Y Wakamatsu lo persiguió maldiciéndolo.

Kuroko arrugó el entrecejo. Aomine podía decir que él era un insensible, pero Aomine también tenía la culpa.

Por ser tan indiferente.

Tal vez ambos tengan la culpa. Tal vez lo que Kuroko necesita es a alguien capaz de darle confianza, y que le enseñe qué es el cariño. Y Aomine necesite a alguien capaz de hacer menos monótona o aburrida su vida y le enseñe que hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere.

Ambos necesitaban de alguien que les enseñe que es el amor de verdad.

 **Nota: Holaaa! ¿Cómo están? Bueno yo solo quería aclarar que este es el inició de mi primer fanfict de KnB y que jamás escribí algo yaoi así que tengo miedo . Pero cualquier opinión para mejorar será recibida y etiquetada(¿) xD bueno espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios n.n Por cierto quería aclarar que pensaba meter todas las parejas que sean posibles xD y que soy una gran fan de Aokise y eso se va a ver en los capítulos de más adelante e.e (amo a la rubia xD)**

 **Y bueno, digamos que mi pensamiento es este: KagaKuro, AoKise (kise de mujer, porque como saben apenas es mi primer fic yaoi y no me tengo mucha confianza), Midotaka (un clásico xD) MuraHimu, AkaKouki (Kouki de mujer!), TeppeixHyuuga, RikoxMomoi y eso hasta ahora.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	2. Capitulo 1: Presentación

"Las coincidencias no existen"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aomine…

El moreno gruño en sueños.

-Aomine…-la misma voz canturreaba su nombre como si lo estuviera llamando a lo lejos. Él volvió a ignorarlo.

-¡AOMINE!-esta vez un grito se hizo presente a centímetros de su oído, logrando que el moreno cayera de su silla y mirara confundido alrededor.

Acababan de interrumpir su bello sueño. Un sueño que incluía a su preciosa Mai-chan y una noche en la playa. Malditos.

Aomine intento recuperar sus cinco sentidos y le llevo unos instantes recordar dónde estaba: su oficina, dónde se podía leer Oficial Aomine Daiki.

A pesar de ser tan joven como para tener un importante cargo en la comisaría Daiki lo había logrado. Era eficaz y tenía lo que su jefe había clasificado como "instinto" natural para resolver los casos más complicados.

La detención de uno de los criminales más importantes de la década, era la prueba de ello.

El peliazul suspiro mientras se levantaba del piso (sí, la impresión de ver que todo era un sueño lo había golpeado en el fondo de su ser, tirándolo como bienvenida a la realidad) y observó a aquel desgraciado que había osado a interponerse entre él y los pechos copa H de Mai-chan.

-¿Teppei?-pregunto con un bostezo mientras miraba a su compañero.

Teppei era un hombre de 38 años. Era alto, castaño, fuerte y amable, con un aire paternal que lo hacía sumamente confiable a la hora de portar armas y encargarse de algún disturbio. Además era sumamente atento y protector con los demás; por lo que los más jóvenes de la estación de policía lo apodaron "corazón de hierro" debido a su forma de ser tan paciente y como, hasta con cariño, actuaba como guía y consejero de los nuevos reclutas.

Solo por ser él… Aomine no lo encerró en el calabozo.

-¿Sabes dónde estás Aomine?-le pregunto Teppei divertido- ¿Puedes mantenerte en pie? Dime, ¿Cuántos dedos vez?-el castaño le mostro a Aomine la palma de su mano como si él fuera un niño de tres años que apenas comenzaba a aprender a contar.

El peliazul bufo.

-¿Qué quieres Teppei? Sabes que no me gustan que me interrumpan…

-¿Interrumpirte? ¿Y qué se supone que hacías exactamente? ¿Meditar?-razono él.

Aomine se encogió de hombros.

-Pensar, Teppei, pensar...

Teppei río. Simplemente era imposible creerle.

-Sí, claro, por cierto anoche yo también medite: llegue a la conclusión de que eres muy malo mintiendo y de que cuando el sol sale, significa que es de día…

-¿Va a dejar de decir idioteces y me vas a decir porque viniste?

No era que no se llevaran bien. Solo que el moreno no se encontraba de muy buen humor últimamente. Y Teppei lo sabía.

Y no podía culparlo.

Al fin y al cabo la noticia de que Aomine se había separado hace tan solo una semana no era un secreto. Y menos para Teppei, quién al ver que el moreno aún no había conseguido departamento, no tuvo ningún problema en llevarlo a rastras al suyo. Incapaz de abandonarlo a su suerte en la calle o en un hotel.

-Seré breve-el castaño sonrío con paciencia- Quiero que me acompañes a buscar un anillo de compromiso.

-¿Compromiso? ¡Me dijiste que no me presionarías en nuestra relación!

-No es para ti, tonto.

Aomine lo sabía. El anillo era para el mejor-novio-del-mundo (cita textual de Kiyoshi Teppei). Cuando Kiyoshi cursaba su último año en la universidad se enamoró de Hyuga. Al pobre chico de lentes le basto ser acosado tres semanas seguidas para aceptar una cita con Kiyoshi y otra semana más para caer en sus redes definitivamente. Llevaban 10 años de noviazgo.

Aomine aún se apiadaba de esa pobre alma.

-¿Al fin te decidiste?-le pregunto.

-Siempre estuve decidido. Solo esperaba que él lo estuviera.-esas palabras tan llenas de confianza le sacaron un breve sonrisa al peliazul. Ver a uno de sus amigos tan feliz lo hacía olvidarse por un momento de sus problemas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Kuroko-sensei-lloriqueaba un pequeño niño de seis años.

-Shh-Kuroko lo abrazaba con cariño- no te preocupes Ryo, solo fue una pesadilla…

El pequeño dejo de llorar al sentir las caricias maternales que Kuroko le daba en su cabeza. Poco a poco dejo su respiración volvió a tranquilizarse, para volver a dormirse.

Kuroko sonrío al ver al pequeño dormido y con cuidado lo tapo. Observo al resto de los niños y una dulce sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Todos dormían plácidamente su siesta. El único que despertaba con pasadillas era Ryo, pero Kuroko lo entendía. El pequeño recién había ingresado a la guardería hace tan solo dos días, era obvio que aún se sentía asustado por el lugar nuevo. Kuroko sabía que los niños necesitan pasar por el período de adaptación, que llevaba, al menos, una semana. Dos, si el niño es muy apegado a sus padres.

Kuroko suspiro. Ryo no tenía padres.

0000000000000000000000Flashback000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aquella mañana había llegado temprano. Desde que habían firmado los papeles de divorcio definitivamente -hace ya una semana- y que Aomine se había marchado, Kuroko se sentía incapaz de pasar mucho tiempo en su casa. Así que solía ir muy temprano a la guardería -la separación le había quitado la mitad de sus cosas y su sueño en la noche, dejándole a cambio el departamento vacío y ojeras en su cara- por motivo que ahora era el encargado de abrir la guardería y preparar todo para la llegada de los infantes –su jefe, al ver las ojeras, no había perdido el tiempo y se había dispuesto a llenarlo de más trabajo para que no se aburra en sus tiempos de insomnio-.

Así que ese lunes había salido de su casa muy temprano, pero cuando llego a la guardería se sorprendió al ver que había alguien allí.

Dos personas para ser exactos.

Kuroko se sorprendió al ver a una joven de la mano de un niño pequeño que se aferraba a ella, en la puerta del establecimiento.

-Buenos días-saludo él cuando llego junto a ellos y llevaba diez minutos a su lado esperando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no habían notado su presencia.

La chica se sobresaltó, y el pequeño se abrazó más a ella temblando.

-B-uenos D-i-as-tartamudeo ella nerviosa, ya que aún no se había recuperado del susto.

Él niño tenía lágrimas en los ojos y también saludo con timidez. Kuroko se prometió así mismo no volver a aparecer de la nada cuando había niños cerca. No quería dejarle un severo trauma psicológico a ningún niño.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?-pregunto respetuosamente.

-¿Ayudarnos?-la chica pareció meditar nos segundos, como si intentara recordar porque estaba ahí…luego asintió. Kuroko podía jurar que escucho algo diciendo "clik"- ¡Ah sí! Me gustaría que mi hermano pueda venir a la guardería-explico ella- si no es mucha molestia…

-¿Quiere que empiece hoy?-pregunto el peliceleste observando al niño: cabello castaño, igual al de su madre (Kuroko seguía sorprendido por lo joven que parecía ella) y con ojos idénticos.

-Sí es posible…aunque no quisiera causar alguna molestia, lo que pasa es que no cuento con nadie para que me ayude a cuidarlo. Y tengo que empezar a trabajar así que…-miro a Kuroko, suplicante.

-No es ninguna molestia-negó el peliceleste- solo debe completar algunos papeles y puede empezar ya hoy-Kuroko le sonrío. Algo le decía que esa chica tenía muchos problemas.

Y quería ayudarla.

-¿En serio?-la cara de la joven se ilumino- ¡Muchísimas gracias! Mi nombre es Kouki Furihata y él es Ryo, mi hermano.

0000000000000000000000000fin del flashback0000000000000000000

Cuando Kouki completo el papeleo correspondiente con los datos de su hermano para el ingreso a la guardería, Kuroko se enteró de muchas cosas: La madre de la joven había muerto cuando ella era una niña, tres meses después de dar a luz a Ryo. Él padre había tenido un accidente automovilístico y está internado en estado de coma en el hospital, por lo que ella debía encargarse de la casa: manteniendo al resto de su familia. La joven no solo tenía a Ryo, sino que a dos hermanos más; Sakura una adolescente de 15 años y a Saito, un niño de doce años. Y además debía cuidar de su abuela. Muy delicada de salud.

Kuroko había hecho la promesa de ayudar a la joven en todo lo que podía.

Aquel día Kouki se despidió y le agradeció mucho el haber recibido a su hermano. Kuroko la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella cruzo la calle y desapareció tras la puerta de un maid café, que quedaba en frente.

Ryo le explico que su hermana trabajaba ahí hasta las dos de la tarde. Horario en que la guardería cerraba y ella pasaba a buscar a su hermano.

Kuroko había sido testigo (por aquellos dos días) de los esfuerzos que aquella castaña hacía para sacar adelante a su familia. Por lo que era natural que a quien más vigilara fuera al pequeño Ryo. No le gustaba hacer diferencia entre los niños, pero entendía que Ryo era el más tímido y requería más comprensión.

-Kuroko-sensei…

-¿Hum? ¿Qué?-Kuroko dio media vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba, y en el proceso tiro sin querer a la taza de café que había estado bebiendo después de haber calmado a Ryo.

-¡Lo siento!

-Sakurai-kun, cálmate, no es tu culpa yo lo tire-dijo Kuroko con tono cansino, decidido a detenerlo antes de que empiece a pedir disculpas como los niños piden regalos en navidad.

-Oh, lo siento…digo ¡Lo siento! No quería… ¡Lo siento! Lo hice otra vez... lo siento…

-¿Qué querías decirme?-lo interrumpió Kuroko tratando de ser paciente.

-¿Qué? Oh, cierto, bueno verás…Moriyama-san pidió que nos ocupáramos de la merienda de los niños-le explico Sakurai sonriendo.

-¿La merienda? ¿Qué paso con Izuki?-pregunto Kuroko, recordando que ese día le tocaba a el pelinegro el trabajo en la cocina.

-Tuvo que salir a comprar algunas cosas.

-Oh…-Kuroko asintió- Bien, no hay problema, nosotros no encargaremos de todo antes de que los niños…

-¿Kuroko-sensei?

Ambos chicos se dieron vuelta y vieron a una pequeña niña de cinco años caminando hacia ellos. Tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos azules.

-Buenas tardes, Hikari-la saludó Kuroko sonriéndole.

La pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa, y de apoco todos los niños salieron de la habitación de la siesta tras ella.

-Kuroko-sensei, ¿Podemos salir al patio a jugar?-pregunto Hikari cuando ya todos sus compañeros estaban a fuera del dormitorio.

-Eh…yo ahora tengo que preparar la…

-No es necesario-intervino Sakurai, pero al instante se sonrojo cuando Kuroko le dirigió una mirada interrogante- Digo, yo puedo encargarme de preparar la merienda, y tú puedes ir a jugar y vigilar a los niños hasta que vuelva Izuki.

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto-asintió Sakurai. Estaba nervioso, pero decidido.

Él castaño había empezado a trabajar en la guardería hace tan solo un mes, era normal que aún actuara de esa forma tan nerviosa. El peliceleste creía que la mejor forma de que se le pasarán los nervios era dándole más responsabilidades.

Así que asintió.

-De acuerdo, avísame si necesitas algo, Sakurai-kun.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Taiga…¿Me harías el favor de comer como un ser humano normal?-le pregunto cierto pelinegro, a su hermano, observándolo como si de un animal salvaje se tratase.

-¿Quhe digistre?-pregunto Kagami levantando la mirada para dirigirla a su hermano.

Tenía la boca tan llena que Himuro creía que era todo un logro que un sonido haya salido de ahí.

-Qué Alex te matara si te ve comiendo de esa forma.

-¿Quhe yo queg?-preguntó una rubia entrando a la habitación con la boca llena de galletas y con una taza de leche en cada mano.

Himuro suspiro. No tenía caso amenazarlo si la supuesta "autoridad" de la casa comía de la misma o peor forma.

-Será mejor que me vaya-dijo Himuro levantándose de la mesa y sonriéndole a ambos- No quiero llegar tarde a mi trabajo…-luego agrego sin darse cuenta que lo decía en voz alta- No quiero escuchar ese "muro-chin, eres muy malo, te extraño mucho si no llegas a tiempo"

-¡¿Muro-chi?!-Kagami casi se atraganta, sobresaltando al pelinegro con el grito- ¿Por qué TE LLAMA DE ESA FORMA?

-¿QUÉ CLASE DE INTENCIONES TIENE CON MI BEBÉ?-grito a su vez Alex dejando las tazas en la mesa con fuerza y mirando dramáticamente al pelinegro- ¡A ti te acosan y tu madre no se entera de nada!-lloriqueó.

-Alex, no eres mi madre-replico Himuro con paciencia.

-¡Y ahora niegas en mi cara que yo te di a luz!...Bueno, tal vez no te di a luz, pero si paso sicológicamente…

Himuro hizo una mueca.

-¡¿Ahora negaras que él es tu hermano también?!-pregunto señalando a Kagami -quién aun luchaba por respirar-.

Himuro no respondió. Pero por su mente pasaba el hecho de que era muy obvio que no eran hermanos.

¿En qué clase de familia los integrantes no se parecen físicamente en nada? El único parecido era la del gato con Kagami.

Si solo hablamos de apariencia, claro. Porque… ¿En qué familia todos los integrantes tienen apellidos diferentes?

Himuro suspiró y sin decir nada camino hacia la salida.

-Volveré a la noche, hoy me toca doble turno. Pasare a comprar los ingredientes de la cena, así que no se preocupen. –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del departamento, dejando a Alex y a Kagami en un estado de shock.

-¿Tú sabías que Himuro trabajaba para un violador?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Atchus!-estornudo un hombre alto y pelilila, tras un mostrador.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Murasakibara-san?-le pregunto Kouki acercándose, preocupada.

-Sí, Kou-chin, alguien debe estar hablando de mí…-dijo desprendiendo un aura negra- quién sea que lo esté haciendo, lo aplastare.

Kouki sintió un escalofrío. Luego suspiro resignada.

Su jefe decía cosas bastante extrañas. Pero ya se estaba acostumbrando.

-Kou-chin, ¿Todavía no llega Muro-chin?-pregunto recorriendo con la mirada la pastelería.

-¿Himuro-san?-la castaña se sorprendió por el cambio de tema, luego negó- No. Aún no ha llegado.

-Pero yo quiero ver a Muro-chin-dijo arrastrando las palabras. Y acentuando el aura maligna a su alrededor.

Durante aquella semana que llevaba trabajando para la pastelería de Murasakibara, Kouki había aprendido dos cosas importantes:

Su jefe realmente amaba los dulces: se podía dar cuenta uno al ver como los preparaba con tanta dedicación y esmero, hasta el punto de negarse a venderlos. Cómo ocurrió aquella vez en que una anciana vino a buscar el pastel de cumpleaños para su nieta…

000000000000000000000flashback0000000000000000000

-Vamos, Atsushi-decía Himuro con paciencia- Dale el pastel a esa señora…

-No quiero.

-Pero ese pastel es de ella.

-Pero yo lo hice-objeto el pelilila como un niño pequeño, abrazando al pastel.

-Sí pero ella lo pago-replico Himuro con calma, como si fuera un padre explicándole a su hijo que no debe meter los dedos en un enchufe… todo esto ante la boquiabierta mirada de Kouki-quien había comenzado a trabajar esa misma mañana- y de la anciana-que para parecer una "dulce ancianita" había dicho unas cuantas palabrotas cuando el pastel se le fue negado-

-Pero yo lo quiero-seguía diciendo Murasakibara.

-Sí, pero no es tuyo…además siempre puedes hacer más. Y muchos más deliciosos-intento persuadirlo el pelinegro.

-¿Y si yo hago más…-Murasakibara parecía estar reflexionando las palabras dichas por Himuro- tú me ayudas a hacerlos?

Himuro asintió.

-Siempre y cuando te bajes del mostrador, Atsushi…

El como la vitrina no se rompió con el peso de su jefe, es el nuevo misterio de Kouki…

000000000000000000000000findelflashback0000000000000000000

La otra cosa importante era que su jefe tenía una gran debilidad por su compañero de trabajo: Himuro Tatsuya. No es que Murasakibara le regalara sus mejores pasteles -confesión inegable para un amante de los dulces como él- o aprovechara para tocarlo cuando el pelinegro se descuidaba…no. No era eso. Era el hecho de que Murasakibara no dejaba de preocuparse por el bienestar de su compañero. Kouki se había dado cuenta de que cuando nublaba, el pelilila siempre ingresaba al establecimiento con dos paraguas, cuando hacía frío siempre le daba a Himuro su propio abrigo, cuando anochecía siempre lo obligaba a subir a su auto para llevarlo a casa.

La castaña se enternecía con aquellos gestos que su infantil jefe tenía con el pelinegro. Por eso a veces se sentía fuera de lugar en la pastelería.

Sobre todo cuando las "muestras de afecto" que el gigante le regalaba a Himuro eran demasiado obvias.

Ring.

Ambos voltearon y pudieron ver como un joven atractivo, de cabello negro reluciente y hermosos ojos grises entraba al establecimiento.

-Disculpen la demora-les regalo una de sus cálidas sonrisas- pero me atrasaron un poco en mi casa…

-¡Muro-chin!

Sin que los empleados lo vieran venir, el pelilila envolvió con los brazos al moreno y lo levanto del suelo.

-Eres malo Muro-chin, sabes que te extraño mucho cuando no te veo-le susurro Murasakibara en el oído del pelinegro, a quién le recorrió un temblor en su cuerpo al sentir el cálido aliento del más alto en su oído.

-Solo fueron cinco minutos…-musito Himuro con un hilo de voz.

-No importa. Sabes que no puedo esperar para verte…creo que Muro-chin merece un castigo…-dijo Murasakibara para luego comenzar a mordisquear la oreja del pelinegro.

Himuro soltó un jadeo.

Kouki sintió su rostro ponerse totalmente rojo y se tapó los ojos mientras pensaba en una forma de escapar para no tener que ser testigo del "castigo" que le iban a dar a su compañero de trabajo.

Sí una mañana muy normal en la pastelería.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTA BAKAGAMI?-gritaba una mujer no muy alta, de cabello castaño claro, ojos grandes y amenaza nuclear para cualquier ser viviente que se le ocurriera el terrible error de hacerla enojar.

-Nadie ha sobrevivido a la ira del monstruo sexo-indefinido, solo pocos suicidas han intentado acercarse para acabar con su desgraciada vida…se dice que el monstruo es descendiente de medusa y que convierte a los que se atreven a desobedecerla en piedra…-decía un joven a pocos metros de ella, actuando como si de un narrador se tratase.

-¡Satoshi !-grito la mujer que él había estado describiendo, dueña de los gritos anteriores- ¡TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!

-Tsuchida, de verdad quiere morir hoy-murmuro un chico con cara de gato, y cabello castaño que estaba escondido dentro del camión de bomberos. Volteo para ver a su acompañante.- ¿Qué dices Mitobe?

-…

-Sí, yo también creo que Kagami es un idiota por llegar tarde hoy también. Sé que es bombero voluntario desde hace tres años…por eso no entiendo cómo es posible que siga llegando tarde…

-…

-Sí. Uno pensaría que después de estar tanto tiempo en el mismo cuartel que Riko Aida sabría las reglas básicas de supervivencia con ella a cargo.

-¡KOGANEI! ¡MITOBE!-grito Riko sobresaltando a ambos muchachos- ¡DEJEN DE JUGAR EN EL CAMIÓN DE BOMBEROS Y VENGAN A AYUDAR!

Los dos jóvenes bajaron del camión totalmente asustado.

-¡LO SENTIMOS ENTRENADORA!-chillo Koganei- ¡POR FAVOR NO NOS CONVIERTAS EN PIEDRA!

-¿Cuántas veces les he dicho…-murmuro la entrenadora de los jóvenes del cuartel con voz digna de ser grabada para un película de asesino en serie-… que no crean las historias que Tsuchida inventa?

Mitobe y Koganei no paraban de temblar.

-Eh…

-¡Ya llegue!-anunció una voz potente desde la entrada del cuartel- ¿No llego muy tarde? ¿La entrenadora ya comenzó a convertir a todos en piedra o…?

Pero se detuvo al verla junto con sus dos compañeros, aterrorizado.

-Kagami…-susurro la mujer con una voz que parecía hielo.

-¿Qu-e?-tartamudeo el pelirrojo.

-Quiero que des…¡TREINTA VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DEL CUARTEL! ¡AHORA!

-Pe-ero-intento pedir piedad Kagami.

-Nada de peros-replico Riko de forma terminante.-te lo mereces por llegar tarde los 365 días del año…

Kagami iba a replicar: no llegaba tarde siempre. Ayer, había llegado temprano…pero solo porque Riko le dijo que les prepararía a todos el almuerzo.

Así que apenas había podido dormir pensando en los desechos nucleares que la entrenadora le serviría, y temiendo no escuchar el despertador para levantarse dos horas antes y hacerse él mismo el almuerzo, termino por no dormir nada en absoluto.

Kagami estaba por corregir lo de 365 por 364 cuando el sonido de la sirena los sobresalto a todos.

-¿Qué esperan?-murmuro Riko- ¡Vamos!

Kagami y Riko se subieron al camión junto con Mitobe y Koganei, justo en el instante en que Tsuchida arrancaba el camión.

-El incendio es de la guardería de Moriyama-explico Tsuchida mientras conducía con velocidad al lugar que indicaba la alarma.

-¿Se sabe que fue lo que lo provoco?-pregunto Riko.

-Creen que fue porque alguien dejo las hornallas prendidas junto con las toallas de los niños para que se sequen luego de haberlas lavado.-explico Tsuchida quien era el que había atendido la llamada del dueño de la guardería- Aparentemente, la persona encargada de preparar el almuerzo pensó que también podía aprovechar que debía tener las hornallas prendidas para eso…

Tsuchida volteo a ver a sus compañeros y se sorprendió al ver la cara de incredulidad de cada uno de ellos.

" _El que hizo eso, sin duda, era un idiota"_ –era el pensamiento general de cada uno de los integrantes del equipo de bomberos.


End file.
